


Rebal Just For Kicks

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Loving Losers [2]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Eddie breaks some rules over the years after he finds out his moms been controlling him trough false medications





	Rebal Just For Kicks

Eddie's first rebellion had been way before he found out his mom had been force feeding him pills he didn't need. It had been befriending Richie and the rest of the losers club. His mom had tried hard to convince him that the losers were bad people who would hurt him but he had let her warning go in one ear and out the other. When Pennywise had come to town he had been extremely grateful hadn't listened to his mom about his friends, They had his back trough it all. They defeated Pennywise together and when Eddie told them about what his mom had done they held him while he cried.

Things slowly settled back into normalcy after the battle with Derry's own demonic clown. They had a few weeks of summer left and they were determined to spend them all together, especially since Bev would be moving in with her aunt soon and they had no idea how long it would be till they would see her again then. They're in Bill's tree-house when Richie turns to Eddie and asks how things are at home.

" Its okay. mom doesn't yell as much but shes also started being extra sweet to try and convince me I still need all the meds. I hate it. I just want to finally be my own person. " Eddie had replied.

" Well then theres only one thing you can do then. " Richie says and The losers all make a similar questioning sound, " You've gotta start breaking some rules! ".

Eddie and the rest of the losers sit in silence until shouts of agreement feel the air and Eddie can feel a tingling thrill run trough causing him to nod his head quickly. Richie smiles and reaches for the cooler they brought up with them and pulls out a red and white cola can. Eddie can feel his mouth start to water at the thought. His mother never lets him have soda, she says it has too many unnatural chemicals. Richie passes Eddie the can and Eddie quickly pops the top then hesitates. 

He looks up to see his friends around him and he smiles as he finally takes his first sip of soda. The liquid is cold and fizzes on his tongue, its sweet with an almost indescribable yet delicious taste. The losers cheer around him and Eddie smile wide and lets out a small burp. He could get used to breaking the rules if its always this enjoyable.

XX

The next time he breaks a rule its just as small as the last time. Bill's brought some candy into school and is passing it out to all of them at lunch. He holds the pack of pop rocks out towards Eddie who almost passes but then Remembers the feeling of the coke fizzy on his tongue in the hot summer air and he extends his hand. He can hear the rest of the group gasp and he can understand there shock. Hes trembling a bit himself, his mothers voice is screaming in his head, " Don't take candy from anyone, its nothing but pure sugar and the last thing you need is diabetes. ".

Eddie swallows looks around at his friends with a nervous grin and throws the little pink pebbles into his mouth. The effect is instant. Theres a burst of sweet cotton candy flavor engulfing his taste buds while the feeling of crackling vibrates his mouth. The rest of the group follows Eddie's lead with a smile and soon the small table is filled with the sound of laughing children and poping candy. After the pop rocks incident it becomes easier for Eddie to break his mothers rules regarding most edible substances, although he still won't eat spicy food. He had no doubt that his mothers lie of spicy food burning trough your stomach lining is bullshit but he also has a feeling he just won't enjoy something that makes him sweat by just ingesting it.

XX

Bev is the oldest of their group by a year and when she turns fourteen she begins experimenting with makeup. The other boys in their little group seem to go as breathless as the day they all jumped off the ledge in the underwear all those years ago. Eddie however isn't really looking at Beverly. Well, he is but not in a " wow that makeup makes you even more beautiful way " but in a " I wish I could look like that " way.

He knows what his mom and anyone else in Derry would say. Makeup is for girls not boys. Eddie thinks about not mentioning anything to his friends but then he remembers there blood pact. Remembers Richie snapping his broken arm back into place. Remembers Billy apologizing to Stan but encouraging them all to fight. Lastly he remembers his mom telling him he could never see the losers again and running out the door defying her. He interrupts the rain of compliments on Bev from the other boys.

" Can I try some? " Eddie asks quietly but voice steady. 

Much to his relief the group goes a bit quiet but no one seems upset and then Bev smiles.

" Of course! come on lets head back to my house. I've got different colors and stuff there. " Bev shouts as she jumps up from the quarry ground.

The group follows her lead and soon there all back in her bedroom. Beverly pulls a chair up to her vanity and instructs Eddie to sit down. Eddie does so and the rest of the losers climb up onto bev's bed. Eddie watches diligently as Bev pulls out a large Gem And The Holograms bag from here dresser. She waste no time in unzipping the bag and dumping its contents out on to the vanity top. 

" Okay this is all my makeup, go trough and pick out what you like and I'll teach you how to apply it. " Bev says with a warm smile.

Eddies eyes run over the tubes, circle discs and rectangle like packages and tentatively he reaches for one. Its a small circle and when he opens it he finds a soft petal pink that he realizes is the color on Beverly's cheeks. He had thought her blush was natural. He sets that dis aside and reaches for one of the rectangle packages. This one is filled with mini rectangles of dark colors. There are blues, purples and even a black square. He puts it back in the bag not wanting anything so dark on his face. He reaches for another rectangle and this one has a much softer selection of squares and he sets it with the already inspected circle disc.

He glances back at the mini tubes scattered around the vanity. There are double these kinds of packaging compared to the few others. He opens one of the small tubes and gives the crank at the bottom a small turn. A dark red lipstick twirls out and the image of a wide red mouth flashes across his mind. He quickly closes the tube and places it back in the bag. He opens several more tubes as the losers wait for his decision. 

Finally he picks up a long thin tube that reads scented lip gloss. He twist the cap off and is hit with the smell of sickly sweet bubblegum. He takes a close look at the pale pink lip gathering on the brush. Its almost the same color as the blush he selected earlier but its a tad brighter and has a few specks of glitter floating in it. He smiles and recaps the tube before adding it to his small pile.

" Okay Bev, what do I do now. " Eddie asks and the room seems to come back to life. 

Richie is by Bevs side in a second trying to get a peek at Eddie's selection of cosmetics but she shews the taller boy away. Bev tells Eddie she'll do his eye shadow and blush for him and then let him do the gloss since its the easiest to learn. Eddie thanks her and then shes off. He closes his eyes on her instruction and feels soft bristles run across his eyelid. He wonders if she put any makeup on the brush since he doesn't feel anything on his skin.

She tells him he can open his eyes and he attempts to glance in the mirror but her hand stops his head from turning. She insist he has to wait for the finished look. A bigger brush runs across first one then his other cheek. Finally she grabs the tube of gloss and hands it and a small compact mirror to Eddie and instructs him on how to apply it.

Unlike the eye shadow and blush Eddie can feel the cool gloss gliding across his lips. The smell of Bubblegum is so strong that Eddies stomach grumbles a bit. He finishes quickly but carefully and bev smiles widely at him. Her cheeks have darkened and he realizes its because shes blushing for real under her cosmetic blush. He smiles before he even turns to the mirror, He had made Beverly blush.

The mirror is large and Eddie can see his entire body but his eyes are locked on his face. Bev has done an amazing job. His eyes are glowing with the shimmer shadow she used and his cheeks have a soft pink glow that look just as natural on his as her own fake blush. Eddie's favorite thing though is the way the gloss has brought out the natural pink in his lips. The way the glitter and shine draws his eyes to his lips and the smell of bubblegum is oddly comforting.

" Do you like it? " Bev ask. 

" I love it. thank you, Bev! " Eddie says with a smile. 

" Okay you losers ready to see the world prettiest boy in the world? " Bev shouts as she faces the rest of their friends.

Theres a chorus of agreement, cat calls and even a whistle from Bill. Eddie laughs a bit before finally turning around to meet his friends view. The sound stops and Eddie tries not to fidget as they all take him in. Ben is the first to speak.

" Wow Eddie, your almost as pretty as Beverly. " Ben says with a smile.

Mike follows Ben's lead with a simple " very pretty. ". Bill just whistles again but this time its a quiet impressed sound as opposed to his earlier taunting whistle. Stan tells Eddie he looks great and then begins talking to Bev about the products she used.

Richie is the only one who hasn't said anything. He seems to notice hes being to quiet and gets up off the bed to walk closer to Eddie. Eddie doesn't miss the way his eyes keep moving across his face before finally settling on his lips as they're standing face to face. Eddie feels an odd tugging sensation in his stomach and wonders if maybe hes allergic to one of the products on his face. Richie takes his hand and Eddies mind goes blank.

" You look beautiful, Eddie. " Richie says without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" Um.. Thanks Richie. " Eddie says as he squeezes Richie's hand in his.

The moment is broken when the group erupts into conversation and Stan even tries on some of the lip gloss. Eddie keeps the makeup on the whole time they're at Bev's house. Richie's eyes keep meeting his all trough the day. Finally around six they all get ready to make their way home. Eddie wipes off the makeup in Bev's bathroom. He plans on wearing more but he thinks this is one thing he doesn't want his mother to know about. Hes not ashamed but he wants his own secrets even if just for a while. Richie looks more disappointed than Eddie feels when Eddie walks out of the bathroom with a bare face.

Bev noticing Eddies sadness drops the rectangle, blush and gloss she used into Eddies back pack with a smile. Eddie tries to protest but she just waves him off, ensuring him she can just buy more. Eddie gives her a tight hug as they all leave. One by one the losers turn down opposite roads until only Eddie and Richie are left side by side.

Richie always walks him home but something about tonight feels different. Eddie isn't sure what exactly it is but it doesn't feel unpleasant. Richie gives him a hug when as they reach his door and then hes off, running down the street to is own home and Eddie watches him with a soft smile. He doesn't let himself in until he can no longer see Richie's form running on the road.

XX 

Eddie doesn't wear the blush and eye shadow often. Preferring to keep that part of himself between himself and his fellow losers but the lip gloss tube finds a permanent home in his pants pocket. He wears it every day. Its pale enough that most people don't notice hes wearing it or just assume hes wearing chap-stick. He loves the feel of it on his lips and the fact that it some how makes him feel braver when hes wearing it. The thing he loves the most though is the way Richie smiles when he sees Eddie wearing it. The way Richie's eyes slips to his lips off and on during conversations.

If the rest of their group notices the way Richie and Eddie are growing closer to one another they don't say anything. Just like none of them said anything about how much cologne Richie started wearing after Eddie started wearing makeup. Richie as calmed down over the last few years but hes still a sarcastic asshole to almost everyone. Eddie's special though. Richie still makes jokes but most of them are actually compliments hidden in a joke when it comes to Eddie, so its no surprise to anyone that when they meet up in Richie's back yard for Eddie's sixteenth birthday party they find the two in the middle of a make-out session.

Bev clears her throat and Bill lets out that annoying whistle hes been perfecting over the years and Richie and Eddie break apart. Eddie knows that he doesn't need the blush hes wearing at the moment because he can feel the heat rising to his face at his friends grinning looks. Richie is blushing to but begins to laugh before he wraps his arm around Eddie's waist and pulls the smaller boy towards there friends who have begun to clap for them.

Richie doesn't hesitate in gloating about getting with the cutesiest boy in their high school. Eddie puts his hands over Richie's mouth to shut him up but jerks back laughing when Richie licks his palms. Bill being the peacemaker he always is announces its time for gifts. Bill pulls out a large slender package and passes it to Eddie to open. Eddie is delighted with the large glossy issue of teen vogue hidden in the wrapping.

Bev goes next and her soft wrapping gives way to Eddie's very own makeup bag. Its a very subtle blue color with grey and pink triangles littered across its front. Eddie thanks her before setting the bag carefully on the ground. Mike and be go next, they bought their gift for Eddie together. Eddie squeals when he sees the boom box hes been trying to get his mom to buy him for the last two years. He pulls both boys into a tight hug.

Stan goes next and no one is surprised when his gift is a practical and useful facial cleaning set. He had insisted if Eddie was going to continue wearing cosmetics he needed a good skin care routine. Eddie thanked him as he elbowed Richie in the stomach as when the other rolled his eyes. Richie went last.

His gift is a small square box and Eddie unwraps and opens it to reveal a double sided mix tape and there tubes of lip gloss. Eddie smiles warmly at Richie and takes his hand in his. He gives him a quick peck on then lips and the group erupts once again into cat calls. Eddie lets go Richie's hand to flip there friends off which leads to a whole new round of cat calls.

XX

The last rule Eddie breaks is the same rule he broke back when he was just a kid, choosing Richie over his mother. Hes twenty years old and hes leaving for college, His mother is so proud until he tells her that after college he won't be coming home, instead he'll be going where ever Richie goes. His mom starts yelling about two male friends living together is inappropriate. She tells him that people will start to talk. Eddie takes a calming breath and rubs his lips together to feel the clear gloss he put on this morning.

" I don't care if they do start to talk mom. They won't be wrong anyways. " Eddie says calmly

" What!? " Eddie's mom shouts. 

" Richie and I are together mom, have been for years. " Eddie tells her.

He wan't prepared for her palm smacking across his face. He brings his own hand up to his cheek to soothe the burn as he meets her eyes. She looks just as shocked by the hit as he is. 

" Eddie, I'm so sorry, I didn't " She starts but Eddie holds up his hands.

" I've got to go mom but before I do I need you to understand, I'm with Richie and I intend to stay with him as long as he'll have me. if you won't except that you will not have a place in my life. " Eddie finishes his speaking and reaches down for his bags and heading out the door.

He doesn't look back at his childhood home until hes in the passengers seat of Stan's car. His mom is on the porch clutching her chest and tears streaming down her face. Eddie waves as his heart aches and then Stan hits the gas. The drive to the air port would have been quiet but Richie called no more than twenty minutes after they left Eddie's house. Eddie had called him last night and told him he would be coming out today. Richie had tried to get a flight out of L.A but Eddie had told him not to bother and to just call him early the next day, Richie spends the whole phone call telling Eddie he loves him and how proud he is of him. 

XX 

Its 2017 and Eddie is finally getting released from the hospital after the final battle with IT. Richie's wheeling him out of the hospital along with the rest of their friends when Richie suddenly stops and gets down on one knee.

" I know we're pretty much married already. and maybe you'll get tired of seeing me on my knees " Richie starts with a leer, " But its legal now and Eddie I don't I really don't want to go another day with out you being my husband. ".

" Of course I'll marry you, you idiot! " Eddie whispers with a grin and tears running down his face.

Richie kisses him deeply as they're friends cheer. They stay in Derry for a few months and in the end they decide to have a quick wedding here, where it all began for them. On their wedding day Eddie wears makeup and Beverly is his best woman. Bill stands by Richie as his best man. Eddie reaches the alter and meets Richie's eyes as the pastor speaks. It isn't until they've said " I do " and shared their first kiss as a married couple that Eddie glances out into the crowd of their friends and family and notices her. 

There in the third row of pews is his mother. She gives Eddie a small pleading smile. Eddie looks back at Richie to see that hes noticed her as well. Richie looks back at him with a smile and takes his hand as they start to walk out into the crowd. Eddie smiles back at him before meeting his mothers eyes with a small smile.


End file.
